1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a central processing unit (CPU) socket.
2. Description of Related Art
The diameters of the contact points of a CPU are small, and the diameters of pins of a socket connecting the CPU to a motherboard must be small too. When the socket is idle, without being connected the CPU, the pins of the socket are broken easily if touched by something, such as fingers.